


Don’t Bug Out

by smallchittaphon



Series: a series of domestic dongjaem events [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bugs & Insects, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Things are set so order is kept but bugs don’t fit into that equation!





	Don’t Bug Out

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been talking abt domestic dongjaem fics since emily came to visit me and now we’re here !

The day starts for the Lee-Na household at 5 o’clock in the morning. 

No reason for them to be up until 5:30 but Donghyuck’s been with Jaemin long enough to  _ know  _ him. So the day starts earlier than need, Donghyuck unwrapping an arm from Jaemin to roll over and turn off the alarm. He rubs his eyes with a hand before rolling back over to Jaemin’s comforting warmth, chest to back. He can already feel Jaemin rubbing his wrist softly over his stomach and he presses his nose into Jaemin’s shoulder—leaving a small kiss there over his shirt. “Mornin’.” He huffs, moving up just enough to kiss Jaemin’s neck and Jaemin huffs back with a grumble before trying to turn in Donghyuck’s arms. This is why Donghyuck’s alarm is so early— Jaemin rolls over, hand patting Donghyuck’s chest before moving up against his cheek and Jaemin schooches closer, breath over Donghyuck’s chin. “Don’t go.” 

Ever since sophomore year of college, Donghyuck’s always had a schedule that starts hours before Jaemin’s. He had always been late before he learn to accommodate how clingy half-asleep Jaemin gets. He whines and kisses and begs for Donghyuck to stay just a bit longer and Donghyuck thinks ever since they got married, it’s gotten worse but he doesn’t mine it, not that he ever has. He’s gotten use to the god awful morning breath and thrives for when Jaemin has his worst days and moves to simply hold Donghyuck down with his weight. Those days when Jaemin sits in his lap and falls back asleep with his cheek squished above his heartbeat. Yet, everyday, Jaemin gives eventually and he sends Donghyuck off with a kiss and a gentle hand squeeze before he turns over to get more sleep. Donghyuck finally gets up for work then, kissing the crown of Jaemin’s head before leaving and their cat, Cookie, settles on Donghyuck’s pillow then. 

“Make sure he eats.” Donghyuck groans as he pets Cookie, also kissing the top of her head and he’s gone by 6:15.

 

Jaemin’s day starts at 10:30 in the morning. Cookie paws his phone off the bedside table so she can be let out and he scowls at her before caving into her soft meows and getting up. He starts from then, filling up her bowl of food, brushing his teeth, eating and then he fixes their bed before settling at his desk to draw until he needs a break. Today, he does things out of order and when he gets to fixing the bed he groans. They have so many fucking pillows and he pulls up Donghyuck’s before letting out a screech. Something jumps at him, a buzzing and then crawling along the sheets. It’s no bigger than the nail on his thumb but fuck bugs! 

“Fuck!” Jaemin shouts before throwing the pillow back on it and running to get a billion napkins to kill it. He returns, Cookie sat by the pillow in curiosity and he freaks,  _ she could die _ ! “Move!” He whines, pushing her gentle and he pinches the corner of the pillow as he lifts it slowly and the bug leaps out again. Jaemin screams, running to the other side of the room before running back to hold Cookie back from trying to eat it herself. Fortunately for him, the bug stays on the bed and he whines watching it leap around. “I’m going to die.” he claims before setting the cat down and leaping at it with his billion of napkins. By the will of the universe, he catches it between two napkins, palm to palm and he jerks back, pushing the napkins against Donghyuck’s bedside and he covers it with an empty cup. 

He sighs, “I saved us!” Cookie meows at him and gives up on the fixing the bed for today before starting on work. 

 

-

 

Donghyuck comes home to an empty house, sans for Cookie curled up in the sun nook. “Jaemin?!” No response but he sees a half empty bottle of coke on Jaemin’s work desk so he assumes the other was awake. He doesn’t dwindled on it, moving to the room to get cozy when Jaemin calls him. “Yellow.”

“Green.” Jaemin responds, “You home?” Donghyuck hums. “Good, Is Cookie still breathing?” Jaemin follows and Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow. “Why wouldn’t she be?”

Jaemin huffs over the line and Donghyuck can hear where Jaemin’s tapping his phone case with his wedding ring, a happen he’s picked up as of late with deadlines looming over his head. Maybe Donghyuck should cook dinner instead of Jaemin doing it today. “We were attacked.” Jaemin states, tone straight and clear and it takes everything in Donghyuck not to laugh. “By?” 

“Aliens.” Jaemin answers and Donghyuck lets a chuckle slip him then. “Don’t laugh! It was under your pillow and it leaped at me and you could’ve die.” Donghyuck laughs then, switching his phone to another ear and moving to properly fix the bed. Jaemin’s always one to exaggerate to get a point across. “Babe! I caught it and I’m not sure if it dead but it’s still in the room!” Jaemin continues and that stops Donghyuck. 

“It’s what?” rushes Donghyuck.

Jaemin’s voice drops to a whisper, “It’s under the cup on your bedside. Please make sure it’s dead.” Donghyuck pinches in between his eyes. “Is it alive?” Jaemin asks when Donghyuck doesn’t answer. Donghyuck moves to lift the cup slowly, grabbing the wad of napkins and squeezing it a couple times for good measure. He drops it on the floor and sighs before stepping on it with his slippers and he hears Jaemin’s encouragement in his ear, “Make sure his other friends know what’s to come to them if they show up again!” 

Donghyuck shakes his head, finally unrevealing the napkin to see a beyond squashed beetle with one wing.  _ That explains the leaping _ , “It’s dead.” Donghyuck announces and Jaemin hollering in victory at the same time as the front door locks unlock. Jaemin steps in, “All is well and safe.” He declares, moving to give Donghyuck a kiss and Donghyuck chuckles against his lips. 

Jaemin squeezes Donghyuck’s shoulder. “This is why I married you.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”


End file.
